Should Brothers Share Everything?
by Ififall
Summary: Nate and Keith discuss distance, desires and David.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Slightly slashy. For people who dislike that, please do not read.

Keith knocked on the door a little pissed but kept it in check. He didn't need the whole Fisher family on his case. Nate opened the door full of energy from his morning run. Keith looked down at the ground trying not to stare at Nate's T-shirt clinging to his body, but Nate noticed anyway.

"Hey Keith, David's not here" Nate told him.

"Trust me that's a good thing" Keith said as he held a box containing David's junk, or stuff. Nate let him in and Montioned Keith to go to David's room. Keith reluctantly went up, hoping it wasn't a trap that Nate had set up so that he could talk to David because he wasn't in the mood. But thankfully, the room was empty, and Keith put the box near David's bed. Nate looked at David's room and wondered what his little brother had done with this guy, but maybe it was best that he never really knew.

"You miss him?" Nate asked. Keith shook his head "Some things just don't work out" Nate agreed with him there. The problem was he couldn't speak for David. He wanted to give keith a hint that David wanted him back, but David had said nothing as usual and focused on work, as usual so Nate didn't really have much to go on. He sat on his brother's bed, watching his ex stroke his chin.

"I take it David's said nothing" Said Keith.

"Yeah...I'm sure he..."

"Yeah right" Keith said, cutting Nate off and sitting on the bed, needing a soft place to fall.

"I could find out" Nate offered. "It's pretty hard to keep secrets from me"

"No it's not" Keith chuckled as he leant back and Nate turned to look at him.

"Any secrets involving me?" Nate asked in a mock serious tone. Keith straightened himself up to confess. It was a little weird saying this on David's bed, but weirder things had happened.

"The first time I met you...I, had a little crush on you, nothing more" Keith expected Nate to jump off the bed and run out of the room cursing, angry and sickened, but Nate didn't do any of that. He was just really surprised.

"Crush? On me?" Nate said slowly. "Have you told Dave?"

"No, he'd just get agitated, although now, he wouldn't care" Nate leaned forward his elbows digging into his thighs. "Why the crush on me, I mean, I'm pretty plain" Nate pointed out.

"To be honest I don't know" Keith told him.

"Thanks" Nate said sarcastically.

"I mean you're cute, tall, fun...I'll shut up" Said Keith, inching away from him on the bed.

"No don't, I don't hear this stuff often" Nate said, facing him with his arms crossed.

"As I said" Keith said briskly. " It's just a little thing"

"It still is just a little thing?" Nate asked, needing a few words to boost his ego

"Now it's a bigger thing" Keith told him and leaned forward while Nate squinted. Keith got up and laughed. "Kidding, sorry I freaked you out" Nate looked at him from David's bed. He was surprised that he wasn't freaked out. More intrigued than anything. Yeah, Dave and Keith had history, but they were over and Keith was officially David's left overs. Maybe David didn't care about him anymore. But Nate did. Nate got up jerking his head forward deciding on what he was going to say, making Keith confused.

"I should go" Keith said turning round, but Nate gently grabbed his arm but pulled back, causing Keith to look at him sharply.

"Don't" Nate told him carefully. "Not yet"


	2. Find Out Now

Nate sat down uncomfortably on the bar stool. Trying to look innocent when he didn't feel it. This wasn't officially a date, it was just two friends meeting one another... but he couldn't help feel like he shouldn't be doing this. He turned around as Keith walked through the door, looking smart and gave him a casual glance. He sat down at a table and Nate took a sip before taking his glass and himself to meet him. Nate reassured himself that he was doing the right thing, while Keith was just relived to finish work.

"How was work and death?" Keith asked.

"Scarily enough, normal, what about you?"

"Same" Keith answered.

"Is being a cop really like how it is on TV?" Nate asked.

"Not really, the action can depressing...are you nervous?" Keith asked him, looking around.

"Why would I be? We're two friends, having a drink... I'am a little"

"I shouldn't have asked you out" Said Keith.

"I'm...glad you did" Nate said as he looked up into keith's eye and looked back at his drink again. He understood, what David had seen in this guy, this quiet confidence, the reassured glances. Nate once again felt a pang of guilt but pushed it down, determined that he shouldn't feel guilty. The key point was that keith was David's ex, but Nate was certain that if he decided to take this further, it would have to remain a secret from him. David was not only his brother, but his work partner, so if David ever found out about this little drink, every line David would throw at him would be an angry sarcastic one. The attraction between him and keith was startlingly obvious, and he was determined not to let it go to waste.

A few more drinks later and keith got the guts to ask Nate if he'd like to go to his apartment, just to talk, he added quickly. Nate took another sip of his drink and nodded. He could always sleep on the sofa if things got awkward, or better still, he could leave, but he knew he wouldn't. When he stepped inside Keith's place he knew this was the place that his little brother had lived in, hoping to start a life with the guy he'd chosen to come out for, but now they were both single and Nate admitted to himself that he needed a little comfort. After one thing lead to another and evening's out actually became dates, Nate finally got up the courage to tell David after keith dropped him off one night. David recognised the car but didn't say anything, so Nate thought he had to explain.

"Don't you think it's weird?" He asked David as he took his jacket off.

"What friends you pick are none of my business, have you seen Mrs Stoely? That's going to be a tough job for Rico, you get the task of being errand boy" Said David.

"Keith's not just a friend Dave" David looked at him confused.

"He's my racquetball partner too" Nate said as David went upstairs and Nate followed his brother, desperate to explain. He pushed open his brother's door, trying to force himself to make sense. David stood looking at his older brother with his arms crossed.

"You know what I'm shocked at Nate, is the fact I'm not shocked. So you're with guy's now, that's not surprising. Dare yourself to seek one out on a whim did you?"

"Just because you broke up with him, doesn't automatically mean he's a bad guy"

"Did I say that? In this case Nate, imitation is not the best form of flattery. It's bad enough you were dad's anti-family golden boy, took over the business became Rico's favourite boss and Claire's cool big brother. There are millions of other guy's out there Nate, stop trying to copy my past" David told him.

"You said it Dave, Keith is your past, your ex"

"Yes, mine. You have no right to interfere"

"It's not even that serious"

"But it's serious enough for you to bring it up? Or are you just rubbing it in my face?" Daiva asked.

"Dave I'm just trying to be honest"

"I would have prefered lies, you can't bring him over here" David ordered and Nate responded with a snort.

"The hell I can't, who the fuck died and made you king?" Nate responded angrily.

"I honestly can't believe you, you have no shame whatsoever,get out of my room" David told him.

"Shame about what?" Asked Ruth, while her sons looked at her in confused nervousness.


End file.
